The Next Life
by Ayako-kun
Summary: He said they'd meet in the next life. So what happens when they find each other? AU setting, AkuRoku with references to SoraxRiku and Zexion x Demyx. Banzai for AkuRoku day, the most fabulous holiday of all the pairings!


It's AkuRoku day!! It's like, one of my favorite holidays!!! Banzai!!!  
Okay, so this is my first contribution to this joyous holiday. It includes my oh-so-wonderfully favorite crack pairing: Zexion x Demyx!! And yes, the pairing is crack. They're not even in the same game!!!

Kingdom Hearts II/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and all it's characters belong to Squaresoft / Disney

and High School Musical and all it's songs belong to Disney. Wouldn't want to own it, that's for sure. Only put it in because it seemed like a very gay Marluxia movie.

Remember, reviews make my world go round.

* * *

_"Let's meet again in the next life…"_

"Well, ain't this just peachy?"

Demyx looked at his boyfriend for help, but to no avail. Zexion was not going to help this time…especially since he was currently being captured by their current situation, whose named happened to be Axel. Axel glared at Demyx, who was amazed that Axel wasn't foaming at the mouth by now.

"Um, Axel darling," whimpered Demyx, giving Axel the ultimate puppy eyes that any man has ever managed to imitate. "Could you please let Zexy go? He's very delicate. You just might break him in half." This, of course, led said Zexy to glare at Demyx as well, and Demyx, of course, couldn't put any more cuteness into his puppy dog face, so he sighed and admitted defeat.

"Okay," he cried, sinking to his knees in defeat, wailing fake tears into Axel's grey carpet. "I lied. It wasn't a girl I set you up with. It was a very girly looking boy! I'm sorry, WILL YOU _EVER_ FORGIVE ME??"

"Oh, quit the melodramatics," snapped Axel, finally letting go of Zexion, who rubbed his neck where Axel's elbow had dug into it, leaving a very lovely red mark. Yep, that one was going to be there for at least three days. Demyx sniffled. "B-but," he stammered, slowly moving away from Axel. "He was really, REALLY excited! And, I mean…"

"He was singing _freakin_ High School Musical ALL NIGHT LONG," exploded Axel, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "All I heard all night was 'Bop, bop, bop  
bop to the top, slip and slide and ride that rhythm!'"

"Well," Demyx whimpered again, slowly edging towards Zexion AND the door. "He seemed like a fun guy."

"Don't call him a guy, Demy," said Axel in an exasperated tone. "He has pink hair and an obsession with flowers. He kept throwing rose petals whenever someone, mainly him, said his name!" Axel began to throw imaginary petals in the air while dancing around the room. "My name's Marluxia, aren't I _ravishing_? My name's Marluxia, I'm just the _sexiest_ thing alive. Blah blah blah blah blah!!!"

"I'm sorry," cried Demyx, now successfully managing to hide behind Zexion. "I just couldn't find anyone that was any other good, and Marly volunteered, so I thought what the heck? He's so much like a girl anyway, you wouldn't have noticed-"

"That he has male genitalia?"

"Exactly!"

Axel sighed, collapsing on his couch. "It doesn't matter anyway," he said in a dejected tone. Demyx looked at Zexion, confused, who just shrugged. Demyx turned his gaze onto Axel. "Why not," he asked concern in his voice.

Axel sighed again. "It's wouldn't have mattered if it was a girl anyway. They're never 'the one,' or whatever crap they say in the movies. I just know it." Demyx and Zexion looked at each other again, now both equally confused.

"Well," Zexion said quietly, pulling both himself and his boyfriend up. "Maybe you need to look instead of Demyx and myself. You know, you could be like Sora and Riku, who were randomly passing each other in the halls, and the next thing you know, they're making out in the janitor's closet." Demyx grimaced at this thought. "That's _really_ classy," he muttered.

"For once emo-boy, you're right," said Axel, smiling. Zexion gave a small smile as well. "Now," Zexion said, pulling Demyx to the door. "We have to go. Lots of things to do." Yeah…like Demyx, thought Axel, who gave the pair a small wave as the door shut. Sighing, he fell on the couch again, staring at the ceiling until he managed to fall asleep, unable to rid himself of the image of Marluxia's 'Petal Dance.'

_"Yeah. I'll be there."_

So, once again, we find Axel walking the halls of Twilight University, late for class, and not really caring. It was science; who really cared about it? Well, that Einstein guy probably did, but who cares about him?

Thankfully, Axel managed to wake up that morning with the thoughts of Marluxia's Petal Dance behind him, and after having a lovely Monster, was ready to go kick his ass.

So Axel walked down the halls, not noticing a thing around him. And of course, as a result, he knocked into somebody, knocking both himself and the person to the ground, as the other person's stuff spewed all over the floor.

"I'm sorry," said Axel, hurrying to help the stranger pick up their stuff. "Don't worry about it," said a male's voice, their back to Axel. When Axel looked up, he found himself looking up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The blondie he had bumped into looked at him with the same amount of shock in his eyes as Axel was sure he did himself.

"Roxas?"

"Axel?"

_"Heh. Silly. Just 'cause you have a next life…"_


End file.
